Cursed to be Silent
by Seetherk
Summary: Trafalgar Law recieves information on a girl that cannot make a single noise, and has a connection to Corazon.


_I choose to give my OC the ice fruit. I understand that a character already has it, but they will not be making an appearance in this story. Thanks for understanding XD_.

"What do you want?" Law asked the two lonely marines that approached him. Jean Bart stiffened ready to defend his captain, even if Law could defend himself he couldn't stanch the instinct.

Law showed no interest, in either of them, except that they stepped right into his path. One of the marines held out a scroll of paper. "Just delivering a message sir."

They left after Law snatched it from their hands and irritated, opened, and read the message. He sighed.

"Who is it from?" Bepo asked, curious.

"No one of concern." he replied, "Not for you."

Jean studied him, "You're leaving again."

"Captain NO!" Bepo complained.

"Yeah," he replied simply, ignoring Bepo, but shifting with discomfort.

"I recognise a person who's haunted by their past." Jean confided, "One day you're going to have to share it with us," he paused. "Else it will kill you."

Law waited a long moment, his expression stiff and near unreadable. He was deep in thought, but ignored Jean"s prying and simply said, "If I'm not back by nightfall." He turned toward his crew, "Then leave without me." Then he left them their, stunned.

He met with Shinto that night, he was alone except for one female subordinate. She wore glasses, and looked like an epitome of an overly protective body guard pretending to pass as a secretary. Law wasn't stupid. Marines didn't play by the rules anymore that pirates did.

"Thought I would never see you again." He told him upon approaching.

Shinto replied, "As did I, but I stumbled upon some lost files that you may want to know about."

"Then show them to me."

Shinto nodded to the lady at his side and she stepped forward to hand a folder to Law, he took it and as she walked by to her original position, as he skimed them over. His eyed widened only slightly, but he couldn't be more surprised, no, more in shock, then...it just couldn't be.

"This can't be real!" he said

"We have his fruit in custody, I already checked." Shinto answered before Law could ask. "That girl had already been in so much pain."

"Corizon knew her?" Law asked, still looking through the files.

"Their was a child trafficking operation that he took down," he began, "She was one of the victims, but he believed he failed her."

"It wasn't long before he met me."

"I had to wonder when I came across that fact."

"It seems she's alive, and free, How did he fail her?"

"I checked in on her, apparently after Rosinante saved those kids, they got adopted out, sent to school, work, given real lives. Except for her. She went crazy, started seeing people that weren't there talking funny, acting strange."

"They sent her to mental institution."

"Yeah," Shinto replied, "A corupted one. Where they very quickly lobotanized her."

Laws eyes shot up.

Shinto waited.

"I can't help her." Law finally said.

"You've never tried."

"I could do more harm than good."

"Then perhaps somone should end her." Shinto said, "But I'm leaving it up to you."

He turned to walk away, before speaking again, "You should also know, that she also bears the secret name of D." Then he left.

He was back on his submarine, before nightfall, he heard a visibly relieved sigh from his crew, as he stepped on board. He ignored them and briefly told Bepo where their next location was going to be.

He spent the travel time deep in the file on the girl, who was unable to make any noise at all.

….

They arrived on the island and it was lush with forest, along the beachline. They had only anchored and stepped foot ashore when he heard, "Tra-guy!"

 _Damn-it!_ He thought to himself. He hoped it would be much longer before he saw his former ally again.

Luffy tackled him to the ground. "Luffy!" His crew exclaimed. They liked him, Law just thought he was useful.

Law, pushed him off, and began to stand, "What are you doing here?"

"Resupplying," Luffy's navigator replied. "There is suppose to be a city here, but we can't find it." The rubber boy cupped his eye, as if it helpped him search the land around them better.

 _Nami couldn't find the city? That's odd._

Law, looked back at his own navigator, "it should be here." he told him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for somebody."

"Who?"

"Moria Mea"

The Brook exclaimed and began speaking so incoherently, that Law would have assumed Brain injury on a normal person. That and...Luffy.

"Brook, no one can understand you!" Zoro yelled at him.

"Moria Mea, is the best." Brook was making sense now, "She is a great musician!"

 _Musician? But her file said she couldn't make noise._

"Have you met her?" Law asked.

"Very few people have," he looked down at his feet sorrowfully, "But her way with a violin is legendary, it speaks where she can't"

"A mute violinist?"

"Not just mute, according to legend the only sound she can make, it on her magic violin." Brook finished.

"Do you know where she can be found" Law asked.

Brook shrugged his shoulders, "No one knows."

"Well, then you're no use to me." Law said it straight, "We must get moving."

"Wait!" Luffy exclaimed.

 _Shit._

"We can help!" ecstatically.

Law turned on his heel to face him and yelled "No!"

"Come on! Lets find Mea!" he exclaimed some more and then ran off further inland.

"Hey wait for us!" The straw-hats yelled, and ran after him.

Law performed a face-palm.

Law brought three of his crew with him, Bepo, Penguin, and Jean. They rest stayed behind. They took their time, making their way through the forest. Luffy and his crew and gone ahead, and they hadn't seen anything of them since. Hopefully, he wouldn't traumatise the poor girl.

They came upon an overgrown, abandoned palace, and heard the sound of a violin coming from inside. He and his crew mates picked up the pace and followed the sound. They found her in a large room, it was freezing, and covered in a layer of ice. She was playing violin and dancing.

She was beautiful. Her dark curly hair flowed down her back, flipping with her turns and dancing motions gracefully. A hat obskered her face, he could only see her dark lipstick, and soft features through the shadow of the bill. She wore a purple and blue shirt, laced up her sides with leggings and black boots, no heels.

It was a long moment before someone spoke, and it was Bepo "She's so pretty!" Penguin, and Jean finally stopped drooling, they thought so too. So did Law, but if he reacted to it, he didn't for long.

"Hey!" He yelled.

She kept dancing, and playing violin.

"Hey, girl! Stop!" He yelled again.

She stopped, and lowered her violin and bow. She stood facing him, but looking at her feet.

"Moria!" A man came from the Shadows, it was as if he was made of darkness. "I never told you to stop." He seemed not to notice, Law and his companions. She stood still, not responding, Law watched as the dark man slapped the girl, with enough force to knock her onto the ground, where she stayed unmoving.

Law watched, griping his sword tight.

The dark man turned, looked at him."We have intrudors Moria, " He said, "Kill them"

She stood, faced them, eye to eye, and her eyes, empty and souless.

Law hesitated. His companions were ready, drawing their weapons and prepared to pursue.

Moria, raised her arms and spun, an icy frost spilled from her fingers, covering everything, including them in a splash of ice.

Law screamed. He heard the same from his companions, the ice created an kind of instant frostbite, wherever it hit. He regained himself quickly, and noted not to let the ice touch him. He assumed his crew would do the same.

"Room!"

That's when the fight really began, but they were interrupted when Luffy, came crashing through the great window, literally. Then slammed into the floor near Moria.

Luffy got up, just in time to dodge a concentrated ice blast from Moria. "Ha, she has ice powers! That's so cool!"

"Luffy! Now is not the time!" Law yelled. They were all simultaneously dodging ice. It wasn't that she was necessarily fast, but she was a powerhouse, throwing blows that mostly took up the span of a large area, that further blasted unpredicable spikes and she used graceful movements that one might see in a dancer.

Luffy took a hit to his arm, and it prevented him from stretching, but he thought nothing of it and continued, until he took another large blast that took out most of his body. He feel over, and did nothing.

For a quick moment Law thought, and relished in the idea of just leaving him their...not forever...maybe just for a little while. He teleported Luffy out into the hall, switching Jean into his place. At some point Law had to wonder. He thought back, to the moments before this began. "Moria, stop fighting!"

And she did, dropping her arms and falling into a still dead zombie state.

"Moria, sit." Law commanded.

She sat, cross legged right on the ground.

Bepo exclaimed, "Whoa! how did you do that?"

Law didn't respond until he walked upto her, took her face and examined her. "They did this to her." he explained, "A procedure that makes them obey."

"Like some kind of mind control?" Penguin asked.

"Kind of." Law explained, "But more medical, it was an experiment."

"So it can't be reversed then." Penguin stated, questioningly.

There were limits to Law's op-op fruit abilities, Penguin knew it, but he had surprised people before. He could grant eternal youth, at the cost of his own life, and cure some incurable diseases. Including his own, but he never told his whole crew about the white lead disease, or that his home town had been destroyed through genocide. He was the only survivor. Shinto, and his close subordinates, were the only ones that knew.

"Maybe." Law said simply, he placed both hands on either side of her head and told her "Don't move….Room."

He could heal her, but it was a deep and complicated process, it would take time.

There was a loud noise behind him, and he dropped his room, turned to face it. Luffy, still in ice, fell over and was trying to move. Bepo and penguin assisted him. Luffy then went over to Mea pasted Law and said, "Hi, I'm Luffy. King of the Pirates!" holding out his hand.

She did nothing

"Hello"

Again nothing. Luffy poked her.

"She won't respond." Law told him, but no sound came from his mouth. He straightened, then tried again nothing.

The same thing happened to Luffy, after he poked her. He was bouncing around like, well, mokey D luffy does. Touch must have been the trigger.

"Captain?" Penguin sounded unsure.

He tried to gesture to Penguin what had happened. He didn't quite get it.

That was when some of Luffy's crew caught up to him running and screaming from something. Law didn't take the time to watch and wait. Instead he grabbed Moria's hand and dragged her away, his crew followed.

Together they ran down the hallway, away from the thing that was chasing them, Law looked back to catch a glimpse of shadow wolf like creatures. they came across a dead end, and they were joined by part of luffy's crew.

"I can't cut them." Zoro said, "They appear to be just shadows."

 _Then why are we running?_

Law stepped forward to face them. _Room._ He said, though no sound came from him, and nothing happened. One came at him from the side, right out of the wall. He dodged, but still took a hit from another, leaving a claw like scratch on his upper arm. It wasn't bad, but his whole body felt like it had been zapped.

Before he knew it Jean was pulling him through a hole in the wall, and away from the creatures. He wondered it they came from, briefly before they came into another large room, and escaped the creatures by jumping out of of the window. Jean practically threw him out of it. then swam them both to shore when they landed in an icy lake.

Everyone was shivering and coughing when they got out of it. He looked around to find his crewmates, luffy, and his were all in tact, but hypothermia was quickly gaining. They needed a fire soon.

They went back to the forest line and they started a fire. Law's minor wound had begun acting strange, he took a moment to check it, but nothing he did appeared to help anything. He figured the creatures were probably poisonous, which is no big deal to remove, but his powers weren't working either.

Moria Mea, sat still by the fire, she had no coat, but didn't look cold at all. They stayed there te night.

…..

"Captain!" Penguin woke him up. It was still dark, but morning wasn't far away. "Are you alright he asked.

Law looked at him a little confused.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, and" he continued, "you don't look well."

Law ignored the nightmare bit and casually unwrapped the bandag he placed over his wound from te day before. It had worsened.

"That looks like poison." Penguin said.

"It is." Law said before realising he gained his sound back.

"Cant you take it out." Penguin asked.

"Yeah, if my powers were working."

Penguin exclaimed.

Law explained further. "Something about this island nulls out powers."

"That's possible?" He asked.

Law nodded, "I've seen it before."


End file.
